1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure, and more particularly to a fastening structure for stacking a plurality of electronic modules on a mainboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, Double Data-Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR S-DRAM) having the advantages of low power consumption, high durability, and high reading/writing speed, has been widely applied in electronic products such as notebooks, workstations, servers, routers, and switchers. In order to fix the DDR memory module on the mainboard, a plurality of memory connectors is disposed on the mainboard to electrically connect the DDR memory module to the central processing unit (CPU). Generally speaking, the memory connectors have a slot and a plurality of resilient terminals, and the DDR memory module can be inserted into the slot and electrically connected to the resilient terminals, and the memory connectors further fix the DDR memory module in the slot through a latch, so as to prevent the DDR memory module from falling off.
However, as the space within the electronic product is limited and the surface of the mainboard is also occupied by other electronic parts, there is no additional space available for disposing another set of memory modules. Therefore, the configuration of the memory modules must be adjusted and the memory modules can be fixed in the slots under a stable structure without falling off.